A Love For Roses
by 6dancingshadows9
Summary: A gay OC has just came to Yusuke's town.One of the spirt detectives tutor him in how to speak and write Japanese.They soon find out the OC's brother has a one way mind, and is the damnnation of all three worlds!possible hiei/OC Kurama/OC Mature for Safety


Blah- means Jack is tell the story

"~Blah~" - means sing

"Blah" - means speaking

Blah - telepathically talking

_Blah_ - Jack's thinking

----------- ---means story start/finish with more info above/below it

A/N: I don't, nor will I ever, own Yu Yu Hakusho, Fallen Leaves, Billy Talent, or any other copyright things in this story. I am writing this out of pure enjoyment. Weres are like Werewolves; just not limited to just wolves. Thanks for reading!

8-] A Love For Roses [-8

Intro: Mindfreak

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was dancing along with my song playing on my mp4 player; bobbing my head, and twirling. I was on my way to my Japanese tutor; you see I just moved form Americia. I was alway a fan of Japan, but I only knew bits and peices of it; like kawakii, which means cute...It's my saying.

Just then Fallen Leaves by Billy Talent blasted on my head phones; making me sing along. "~In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

I hitched a ride, until the coast  
To leave behind, all of my ghosts  
Searching for something, I couldn't find at home

Can't get no job, can you spare a dime?  
Just one more hit, and I'll be fine  
I swear to God, this'll be my one last time!

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

When it gets dark, in Pigeon Park  
Voice in my head, will soon be fed  
By the vultures, that circle round the dead!

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!  
Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!  
I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?

In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown, or the streets will beat you down  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground

Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground  
Run away before you drown!  
Fallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground~," I sung merrily.

Opps! Did I forget to mendtion I love the British version of english better then anything else? Oh yeah! I'm Jack, and you are my little listener in my insane mind, cute! What's that!? Jack's a guy name, and I am a guy! So what I'm gay, weird, and very insane! Damn! Who let that ass in here...Oh yeah, I did. Well, were was I? Oh, right here; I also have a British accent, and I have a sweet, soft, high pitched voice. That means I somewhat sound like a girl; which scares everyone when I get an insane look in my eyes, and talk really soft and queit. I sound deadly then. I have a toned, tall-towering a good 6'5" off the ground-, meduim mucled structure. I had a swimmer's, or trackstar's body, which is weird when all you eat is made of sugar mostly.

I have jet black hair with crimson highlights and tips. My eyes are lime, or sometimes neon, green. My skin looked indain mixed with a bit of mexican, which I am; I love it, it makes me beautiful in the sun, but gorgeously glowing in the moon, or at night. I have a tatoo, the japanese symbol of love across my upper arm ; an inch below the shoulder joint. I also have vampire fangs, and canine teeth. I always smell like cherries, blue razzberries, and straberries for some odd reason. I'm a human, and yes I believe there are vampires, weres, aleins, and demons.

I have a very strong fighting ablities I rarely use; except when I have to. I've love to unnatural things; for I'm a mindfreak.


End file.
